The Smart Decisions
by Katie11-18
Summary: Draco Malfoy had every thing he could have dreamed of until he decided to leave his home in the spur of the moment to get away from taking the Dark Mark. Follow him in a one shot as he meets a girl who shows him how to live life to it's fullest


The Smart Decisions

By Kaytlin Hubbert

04/17/12-04/18/12

He was a bloody imbecile, actually thinking- considering- becoming one of them. After seeing his mother hurt so cruelly before his very eyes and not being able to do anything had made up his mind. He would not ever serve _him, so he ran away and went into the only plays they wouldn't look for him. He almost shivered in disgust, but reminded him self this would be for the better and that he would have to get use to the idea of being in this world. It was the only place he would truly be safe in, after he got out of England of course._

_He knew it would be hard. It was hard enough sleeping on cement and park benches like a bum. He had no food, shelter, or a spare change of clothes to wear. It had been a spur of the moment obviously and he felt like an idiot for not grabbing some money food and clothes. Before he had left England he had dropped by a know-it-all's house and begged for her help and she did. She let him stay with her and her parents eat the food that was at the dinned table, use the money he had gotten from the chores he did, and buy clothes with that. It still didn't stop him from teasing her aimlessly and they both had begun to feel something for one another, when it happened. The men he had been so proud to get away from had raided the home, and he stood by while they tortured her and killed her parents. When the Order showed up he left like the bloody chicken he was and didn't think twice about it._

_His first stop had been Belgium. He walked for hours, trying to find a job and anybody who could help him, but nobody offered, apparently not everybody was as nice as his pretty little know-it-all. It had mattered little to him at first; actually nothing had really mattered to him at that time. Until he met her, and then that was all he every thought about, dreamt about. He first spotted her outside a bookstore in a pretty white sun dress with the out line of yellow flowers lining the bottom of her dress that twirled up to her hips. Her dark blond hair had been tied up in a low pony-tail and her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she danced with her friends to the music that was playing across the road at a café. After that he knew he had to know her, have her. And what he wanted he got. She resisted all of his attempts and he soon gave up on her however deciding to move on for the better, hoping it would get his blonde pretty little girl out of his head._

_His next stop was Italy. He stopped by the familiar vineyard and caught up with an old friend before heading into town hoping, praying to god that he would find a job. His friend had stopped his futile attempts to give him money and a place to stay knowing he would refuse and then put a wall up around himself as a form of protection of sorts. He was just walking aimlessly through the central street of Venice when he saw her again. It had only been a flash of blonde hair that he saw but it was enough for him so he chased after her. He pestered her non stop with questions until she finally caved giving her name and age. She was shy, but at the same time out going. Her father was a business man who was traveling constantly and always taking her with him, not that she minded of course._

_He didn't expect them to find him again; apparently an old school mate had been visiting his Italian friend and had seen him so he had no choice but to leave. Before he left Italy he left his pretty little blonde a white rose and a note saying they'd meet again, soon hopefully. The next month he spent time desperately trying to get her out of his head, he'd go out to clubs and meet pretty women but none of them were as interesting as her. She was a gift from god, and he knew there was a chance they wouldn't meet again. In all likeliness they probably wouldn't, he was hoping they wouldn't so he could move on with his life._

_He visited his home land once after that, wishing the know-it-all's parents a safe trip to Neverland and an honest apology where he pored out every thing to two gravestones. He thought he had saw a flash of his pretty blonde's hair there too, but passed it off as a trick of the light before he disappeared into thin air. He never meant anything of his 'fling' with this girl. In his womanizer mind he was thinking she was just a girl to pass the time, while in his rational mind set he knew better then to believe that. After he left England he went to Spain briefly before going to France, with the excuse of seeing the Eiffel Tower._

_France was beautiful, they weren't kidding when they said it was the city of love. Everywhere he went there were couples everywhere and instead of being happy he became depressed wishing to see his beauty again. One day he had been sipping coffee out side of a café when somebody sat down next to him. He was about to tell them to bugger off when he looked up and his eyes landed on her beautiful blue ones. She started the conversation with a quiet hello, again and he continued it asking her what she was doing here which she ignored as she pulled pictures out of her bag. She pulled out different black and white photos of him from when he was in England and Belgium and Italy and he looked through them all. She had known where he would be, and when. He told her about his past and she told him hers. They spent the entire day walking around France before ending the day at the Eiffel Tower where he kissed her._

"_I fell from heaven, straight into your arms." she had muttered before kissing him again softly._


End file.
